


Eros & Thanatos

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dandies, Early Work, Introspection, Killing, M/M, Soul-Crushing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: In quel viso pallido, in quegli occhi scuri, in quello sguardo profondo, forse un po’ ingenuo, ma destinato a non rimanere tale troppo a lungo.Ingenuo.Finché sulla sua via non aveva incontrato il demonio, sotto forma del sorriso di un amico.
Relationships: Dorian Gray/Basil Hallward
Kudos: 3





	Eros & Thanatos

Eros&Thanatos

_[L’amour est un oiseau rebelle_

_Que nul ne peut apprivoisier]_

L’amore.

Incomprensibile, ai suoi occhi.

Lui, abituato a scorgere l’arte negli altrui volti, a vedere la bellezza giocare con la vita umana, creando forme infinite in quel mondo, che di bellezza aveva fin troppa necessità.

Aveva visto l’espressione più pura in lui.

In quel viso pallido, in quegli occhi scuri, in quello sguardo profondo, forse un po’ ingenuo, ma destinato a non rimanere tale troppo a lungo.

Ingenuo.

Finché sulla sua via non aveva incontrato il demonio, sotto forma del sorriso di un amico.

Basil sospirò.

Da subito, non aveva gradito affatto le attenzioni che Henry riservava a Dorian. Sapeva che quel ragazzo era come creta, grezzo, ancora da modellare, e che Wotton non era il migliore artigiano a cui affidare tale opera.

L’aveva reso diverso dal Dorian Gray che aveva conosciuto, trasformandolo in pochi mesi in un essere che non era né uomo né bestia, un essere privo di qualsiasi forma di etica o di rispetto.

Eppure, lui non riusciva a distogliere i propri pensieri da lui.

Continuava a vagare con la mente verso il giorno in cui aveva posato gli occhi sul suo viso, il giorno in cui si era lasciato trasportare dal suono di quel pianoforte, dalla melodia che gli aveva fatto da Musa, che gli aveva fatto prendere in mano la matita, per poi lasciarsi andare al puro istinto.

Conservava ancora quel disegno abbozzato.

Ogni tanto lo prendeva fra le mani, ed era capace di rimanere ore fissandolo. In esso, riusciva ancora a scorgere i tratti dell’innocenza di Dorian, i suoi lineamenti dolci, il suo sguardo, che sembrava aver catturato la carta, imprimendola con la propria bellezza.

La medesima bellezza che l’aveva reso indomito.

La sua ribellione contro i canoni di una società a parer suo troppo pudica, quella società che aveva trascinato con sé in una realtà in cui i tasselli della perdizione e del godimento s’incastravano alla perfezione, come in una danza infernale.

E Basil era rimasto a guardare, attendendo invano che lui cominciasse ad avere a noia quell’esistenza, futile e superficiale.

Aveva pregato perché accadesse e, quando si era accorto che la via intrapresa da Dorian puntava sempre più ai meandri dell’oscurità, aveva chiesto al cielo di poter smettere di amarlo.

Ma l’amore che provava per lui, paradossalmente, gli somigliava.

Indomito. Ribelle.

Impossibile da incantare con la presunzione di averne il controllo.

E Basil aveva seguito quell’amore, non avendo la certezza di dove l’avrebbe condotto.

_[Et c’est bien en vain qu’on l’appelle_

_S’il lui convient de refuser]_

Lui gliel’aveva detto.

Aveva tentato ogni strada per fargli comprendere che si stava facendo del male, che quella vita lo avrebbe consumato fino a ridurlo in cenere.

E aveva tentato, in quei colloqui sempre troppo brevi, di reprimere ogni sensazione nei suoi confronti, di celare i misteri della sua anima dietro una preoccupazione che potesse dirsi amichevole.

E dai sorrisi sardonici del ragazzo aveva compreso di aver fallito. Conscio di quel sentimento, forse più di quanto non lo fosse lo stesso Basil, aveva cominciato a provocarlo, in quel modo sottile eppure letale che la sua esperienza gli aveva insegnato.

Un’esperienza troppo breve, si ripeteva Basil, perché potesse averla perfezionata in tal modo. Come una sorta di dote naturale, il suo modo di dichiarare la propria supremazia su chiunque gli posasse gli occhi addosso, che fossero nobildonne, prostitute, uomini.

Doveva possedere tutti, Dorian.

Prendeva ciò che non era suo, irretiva i cuori umani, trascinandoli nella sua alcova di lussuria fin quando non cominciava ad annoiarsi. Giocava con le persone, come se fossero inermi burattini nelle sue mani esperte.

E quanto più poteva arrecare sofferenza nell’animo di coloro che lo desideravano, tanto si sentiva soddisfatto.

Basil conosceva meravigliosamente quella sensazione, avvicinarsi a lui per poi vederlo fuggire, sinuoso, leggiadro, il perfetto cacciatore con l’aspetto dell’agnello sacrificale.

E scappava, scappava. Avrebbe solo voluto smettere di rincorrerlo.

Ma quella forza magnetica che il ragazzo era in grado di emanare, glielo impediva.

E Basil rimaneva lì, sospeso in quella corsa senza una meta.

_[L’amour est enfent del Boh_ _ême_

_Il n’ai jamais, jamais connu de loi]_

Quella sera, i colori parevano essere ovunque.

Si mescolavano in nuove tinte, creando giochi visivi incredibili, circondando ogni angolo della casa.

Dorian ballava, correva, seduceva, ammaliava.

Anche lui, al pari dei colori, era _ovunque._

Basil si sentiva maledettamente fuori luogo. Non apparteneva a quell’ostentazione, a quell’allegria fallace, a quei modi di fare promiscui.

Lui stimava la bellezza, ma era persuaso che essa dovesse essere preservata come un segreto, mostrata a chi fosse in grado di apprezzarla, conservarla e goderne solo in parte, finché la rovina non fosse sopraggiunta nel tempo.

Fissò lo sguardo su Dorian.

Quella bellezza era ancora lì. Immutata, sempiterna e forse ancora più accentuata della prima volta in cui l’aveva visto.

Eppure, si era trasformata in qualcosa di gelido, di cristallizzato sul viso del ragazzo. Qualcosa di innaturale, che quasi lo inquietò.

Ancora una volta pregò se stesso, chiedendo di essere in grado di distogliere lo sguardo da quelle fattezze quasi divine, e al tempo stesso diaboliche.

E di nuovo, per l’ennesima volta, furono i suoi sensi ad impedirglielo, in combutta con il cuore che cominciava a battere troppo velocemente ad ogni passo del giovane.

Lo vedeva ridere, e desiderava piangere ogni sua lacrima. Lo vedeva erodersi e tornare a rinascere, come se fosse capace di cambiare pelle attimo dopo attimo, concedendosi emozioni sempre fresche, rinnovate.

Lo vedeva immerso nella sua perdizione, e in quell’amore creato dalla pura carnalità, privo di catene o di limitazioni. Non esistevano barriere per Dorian Gray, e quell’assenza di leggi che ne regolassero l’esistenza poteva essere la migliore espressione della libertà della sua anima.

Se ne avesse posseduta una.

Basil si pietrificò, improvvisamente. Aveva colto un’ombra negli occhi del ragazzo, qualcosa di profondamente... _sbagliato._ In quell’attimo, fu come se non fosse rimasto niente del giovane che era arrivato a Londra, convinto di non possedere alcunché che valesse la pena di essere sfruttato. Quella persona aveva cessato di abitare il suo corpo, cedendo il passo all’essenza annichilante del male, della mancanza di inibizioni, remore e morale.

C’era tutto quello, in Dorian Gray.

E Basil non riusciva comunque a smettere di guardarlo.

_[L’oiseau que tu croyais surprendre_

_Battit de l’aile et s’envola]_

Il suo viso era luminoso.

Aveva visto passare in quegli occhi la lussuria, la perversione, il godimento.

Ora, c’era solo la gioia più pura.

Corrotta da una vena di considerevole follia, dovette ammettere.

E quando finalmente fu messo a conoscenza dell’origine di quella gioia, Basil inorridì.

Era finito, tutto finito.

Sapeva che non avrebbe mai più visto in Dorian la bellezza che tanto atrocemente lo distingueva.

Se avesse chiuso gli occhi, ne era certo, avrebbe continuato a vedere quel marciume, la carta divorata dai vermi, i colori che si addensavano in un nero indissolubile, dal sapore di morte.

L’anima di quel ragazzo che non sarebbe mai diventato uomo, l’anima rubata, scaraventata in quel quadro in cui lui aveva riversato tutto il suo amore.

Quell’amore che aveva subito gli stessi vizi toccati in sorte all’innocenza del ragazzo.

Si era illuso, per tutto quel tempo.

L’amore è come un volatile ribelle, si disse.

E in quel momento era appena volato via, per non fare più ritorno in quella soffitta, in quell’inferno, in quell’odore acre di putrefazione.

Aveva pensato di poterlo salvare, senza rendersi conto del fatto che non c’era niente che potesse essere salvato in Dorian.

Parlò, urlò. Vaneggiò persino, senza dargli tempo di ribattere. Perché non voleva ascoltarlo, non voleva sentire nemmeno una parola uscire dalle sue labbra, in quanto sapeva già che non gli sarebbe piaciuto ascoltarla.

In un ultimo disperato tentativo, cercò di fargli aprire gli occhi su quello che era diventato, invano.

Dorian era già volato via da se stesso.

E, Basil non lo sapeva, la medesima sorte stava per colpire anche lui.

Fu un attimo.

Un dolore lancinante, l’umidità sgradevole del sangue. E la vista degli occhi del ragazzo, quelli che una volta erano stati tanto profondi, ma nei quali Basil non era più in grado di scorgere alcunché.

Poi la morte giunse, celere, e nemmeno troppo contrastata.

Non gli dispiacque troppo andarsene, non per mano di quel bellissimo demonio.

E non sarebbe stato costretto a vederlo divorarsi da solo, consumarsi, uccidersi.

Accolse la morte semplicemente chiudendo gli occhi e facendo un ultimo sforzo.

Portò via con sé l’immagine del Dorian Gray che aveva amato, un amore cristallizzato dalle stesse pugnalate che lui gli stava infliggendo.

Nessuno avrebbe osato rubare l’amore dal cadavere di un uomo privo di nome, e con questa consapevolezza, si lasciò andare.

Volò via. Ma lui andò in alto, allontanandosi dalle fiamme di quella terra.

**_**Si tu ne m’aime pas, je t’aime_ **

**_Si je t’aime, prends guards à toi!**_ **


End file.
